icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quebec Nordiques players
This is a list of players who have played at least one game for the Quebec Nordiques of the National Hockey League (1979–80 to 1994–95) and World Hockey Association (1972–73 to 1978–79). This list does not include players for the Colorado Avalanche of the NHL. A *Greg C. Adams, *Tommy Albelin, *John Anderson, *Shawn Anderson, *Niklas Andersson, *Peter Andersson, *Michel Archambault, *Brent Ashton, *Pierre Aubry, *Serge Aubry, B *Wayne Babych, *Joel Baillargeon, *Jamie Baker, *Dave Balon, *Don Barber, *Bob Bassen, *Paul Baxter, *Alain Beaule, *Bruce Bell, *Jim Benzelock, *Yves Bergeron, *Bo Berglund, *Jean Bernier, *Serge Bernier, *Gilles Bilodeau, *Jacques Blain, *Michel Bolduc, *Chris Bordeleau, *Paulin Bordeleau, *Dan Bouchard, *Andre Boudrias, *Curt Brackenbury, *Ken Broderick, *Richard Brodeur, *Aaron Broten, *Jeff Brown, *Mario Brunetta, *Garth Butcher, C *Terry Carkner, *Alain Caron, *Jean-Yves Cartier, *Gino Cavallini, *Stephane Charbonneau, *Ron Chipperfield, *Joe Cirella, *Kim Clackson, *Wendel Clark, *Jacques Cloutier, *Real Cloutier, *Roland Cloutier, *Charles Constantin, *Rene Corbet, *Jim Corsi, *Alain Cote (born 1957), *Alain Cote (born 1967), *John Cunniff, D *Richard David, *Adam Deadmarsh, *Lucien DeBlois, *Michel DeGuise, *Gilbert Delorme, *Bill Derlago, *Norm Descoteaux, *Ken Desjardine, *Kevin Devine, *Michel Dion, *Jim Dobson, *Bobby Dollas, *Gord Donnelly, *Pete Donnelly, *Andre Dore, *Daniel Dore, *Jim Dorey, *Mario Doyon, *Peter Driscoll, *Norm Dube, *Michel Dubois, *Gaetan Duchesne, *Steve Duchesne, *Guy Dufour, *Andre Dupont, *Chris Drury, E *Mike Eagles, *Anders Eldebrink, *Len Esau, *Chris Evans, F *Dave Farrish, *Steven Finn, *Stephane Fiset, *Bob Fitchner, *Bryan Fogarty, *Adam Foote, *Brian Ford, *Peter Forsberg, *Florent Fortier, *Marc Fortier, *Iain Fraser, *Miroslav Frycer, *Robbie Ftorek, G *Gord Gallant, *Jean-Claude Garneau, *John Garrett, *Andre Gaudette, *Jean-Marc Gaulin, *Martin Gelinas, *Jean-Guy Gendron, *Dan Geoffrion, *Jeannot Gilbert, *Jere Gillis, *Paul Gillis, *Rejean Giroux, *Alan Globensky, *Frank Golembrosky, *Scott Gordon, *Mario Gosselin, *Michel Goulet, *Ron Grahame, *Richard Grenier, *Gary Gresdal, *Jari Gronstrand, *Wayne Groulx, *Stephane Guerard, *Bob Guindon, *Pierre Guite, *Alexei Gusarov, H *Matti Hagman, *Jean Hamel, *Ted Hampson, *Gerry Hart, *Michel Harvey, *Alan Haworth, *Yves Heroux, *Ron Hextall, *Pat Hickey, *Jamie Hislop, *Dale Hoganson, *Dean Hopkins, *Mike Hough, *Rejean Houle, *Tony Hrkac, *Bill Huard, *Kerry Huffman, *Ed Humphreys, *Dale Hunter, *Tim Hunter, *Mike Hurlbut, *Roger Hägglund, *Göran Högosta, I *Dave Inkpen, J *Jeff Jackson, *Iiro Jarvi, *Terry Johnson, *Ric Jordan, *Claude Julien, K *Valeri Kamensky, *Kevin Kaminski, *Dave Karpa, *Darin Kimble, *Jon Klemm, *John Kordic, *Andrei Kovalenko, *Uwe Krupp, *Stu Kulak, *Mark Kumpel, L *Francois Lacombe, *Pierre Lacroix, *Guy Lafleur, *Jason Lafreniere, *Pierre Lagace, *Dan Lambert, *Lane Lambert, *Claude Lapointe, *Rick Lapointe, *Garry Lariviere, *Paul Larose, *David Latta, *Janne Laukkanen, *Brian Lawton, *Rene LeClerc, *Rich Leduc, *Ed Lee, *Sylvain Lefebvre, *Barry Legge, *Jacques Lemelin, *Alain Lemieux, *Curtis Leschyshyn, *Jean-Louis Levasseur, *Chris Lindberg, *Bill Lindsay, *Claude Loiselle, *Peter Loob, *Ron Low, M *Paul MacDermid, *Jacques Mailhot, *Bruce Major, *Clint Malarchuk, *Greg Malone, *Jimmy Mann, *Dave Marcinyshyn, *Mario Marois, *Terry Martin, *Bob Mason, *Markus Mattsson, *Brad Maxwell, *Mike McKee, *Tony McKegney, *Don McLeod, *Mike McNamara, *Mike McNeill, *Basil McRae, *Ken McRae, *Max Middendorf, *Greg Millen, *Aaron Miller, *Kip Miller, *Warren Miller, *Randy Moller, *Stephane Morin, *Rick Morris, *Kevin Morrison, *Sergei Mylnikov, N *Mike Natyshak, *Owen Nolan, *Dwayne Norris, *Lee Norwood, O *John Ogrodnick, P *John Paddock, *Wilf Paiement, *Michel Parizeau, *Greg Paslawski, *Steve Patrick, *Denis Patry, *Jean Payette, *Scott Pearson, *Michel Petit, *Robert Picard, *Dave Pichette, *Pierre Plante, *Michel Plasse, *Walt Poddubny, *Daniel Poudrier, *Bill Prentice, *Pat Price, Q *Ken Quinney, R *Herb Raglan, *Mike Ricci, *Jacques Richard, *Jean-Marc Richard, *Serge Roberge, *Normand Rochefort, *Michel Rouleau, *Jean-Marc Routhier, *Pierre Roy, *Martin Rucinsky, *Andy Rymsha, S *Joe Sakic, *Everett Sanipass, *Bernie Saunders, *Jean-François Sauve, *Reggie Savage, *Andre Savard, *Paxton Schulte, *Brit Selby, *Tom Serviss, *Jaroslav Sevcik, *Brent Severyn, *Richard Sevigny, *Scott Shaunessy, *David Shaw, *Doug Shedden, *Risto Siltanen, *Chris Simon, *Tommy Sjodin, *Louis Sleigher, *Doug Smail, *John Smrke, *Greg Smyth, *Garth Snow, *Dennis Sobchuk, *Anton Stastny, *Marian Stastny, *Peter Stastny, *Blair Stewart, *John Stewart, *Paul Stewart, *Trevor Stienburg, *Mats Sundin, *Steve Sutherland, *Ron Sutter, T *Christian Tanguay, *John Tanner, *Marc Tardif, *Mikhail Tatarinov, *Greg Tebbutt, *Gaston Therrien, *Jocelyn Thibault, *Reg Thomas, *John Tonelli, *Tim Tookey, *J.C. Tremblay, *Ron Tugnutt, *Tony Twist, U V *John Van Boxmeer, *Wayne Van Dorp, *Yvon Vautour, *Randy Velischek, *Mark Vermette, *Dan Vincelette, W *Ed Ward, *Jim Watson, *Wally Weir, *John Wensink, *Brad Werenka, *Blake Wesley, *Craig Wolanin, X Y *Scott Young, Z *Richard Zemlak, See also *List of NHL players * Category:Lists of WHA players